Besuch
by skyly
Summary: 1. Der Hutmacher musste nicht ganz seine liebste Freundin aufgeben. Eine schöne Nachricht, oder? 2. Die Grinsekatze erzählt. - kleiner Nachgeschmack der wunderbaren Verfilmung von Tim Burton -
1. Denn dieses Land wird man niemals los

**AN: **Nur einige Gedanken des Hutmachers nach den ganzen Ereignissen. Er tat mir Leid, weil er seine Alice nicht hatte bei sich behalten können; also habe ich versucht für ihn einen guten Kompromiss zu kreieren :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Ihr kennt bestimmt die Geschichte vom kleinen Mädchen im Wunderland?  
Woher ich mir da so sicher bin?  
Verrückte, unbeschreiblich wunderbare Sachen finden schnell zu den Leuten,  
die dringend ein wenig Magie im Leben brauchen.  
Und die Träume von diesem Mädchen sind nichts als magisch und trotzend vor Verrücktheit.  
Lustig, dass ich das so beschreibe, wobei ich mich sehr lebendig fühle, und bestimmt nicht nur eine Erfindung, gar eine zauberhafte Erschaffung bin. Denn solch eine Person wie mich, kann man nicht erfinden.  
Dazu haben sich die kreative, fast schon komplett durchgedrehte Art eines Lebewesens  
und dessen gerissene Seite zu selten verbunden…  
aber um es einfacher zu erklären: Wie würde ich anders nun hier sitzen, wenn ich nicht echt wäre?  
Sieht ihr, schon hätten wir auch dieses Problem gelöst!  
Nun kann ich zu meiner eigentlichen Erzählung zurückkommen:  
Die Geschichte vom Mädchen im Wunderland.  
Nicht, dass ich sie noch einmal erzählen werde,  
das tu ich zu oft in letzter Zeit, damit ich mich unterhalte während ich warte.  
Und da wären wir auch schon beim Punkt.  
Ich werde euch nämlich ein Geheimnis verraten, das ich am liebsten für mich behalten würde, was ich aber aufgrund gewisser Umstände nicht tun kann.  
Sie kommt hier hin zurück.  
Sie, Alice, das Mädchen, die junge Frau, meine beste Freundin.  
Ich sehe sie jeden Tag, wenn ich nur geduldig und lang genug hier am Tisch sitze.  
Hier, zwischen meiner Lieblingstasse und der alten Teekanne, zusammen mit meinen liebsten Freunden.  
Und sobald sie hinter den Büschen und Sträuchern auftaucht,  
lächle ich mit einem breitesten Lächeln, denn ich weiß, dass sie nur nach langer Zeit wieder gehen wird.  
Sie bahnt sich einen Weg zu uns an den Tisch,  
und setzt sich jedes Mal neben mich, wo ich ihr einen Platz frei hallte.  
Sie erzählt nicht viel von sich, lieber hat sie es, wenn ich ihr beschreibe wie sich das Land um und herum entwickelt hat seit sie das letzte Mal da war. Denn egal wie lang ihre Besuche auch sind, ihre Abwesenheit ist stets länger.  
Also erzähle ich und erzähle, was immer mir in den Sinn kommt.  
Wie weit, und wie groß, wie klein und wie alt, wie schön und wie gefährlich. Wie sehr, wie wenig, wie schade und wie hübsch.  
Aber sie versteht. Alles. Alles was ich sage. Und wenn sie mir etwas sagt, so ist mir auch vieles klar.  
Aber dann ist es bald schon vorbei, sie steht auf und geht in Richtung Wald. Wieder. Bevor sie hinter den Bäumen verschwindet, dreht sie sich noch einmal um und winkt.  
Ob ich nun traurig bin? Oh, nein! Denn ich lächle wieder, voller Vorfreude aufs nächste Mal.  
Und sie wird so lange kommen, bis sie die Frage beantwortet hat.  
Das weiß ich ebenso sicher, wie ich sicher weiß, dass dieses Land voller versteckter Dinge ist, denen nur ich stand hallten kann.  
Denn ich bin der verrückte Hutmacher, und hat daran auch jemals Jemand gezweifelt?  
Nein?  
So ist´s gut!  
Und weißt du es? Was ein Schreibtisch und der Rabe gemeinsam haben?


	2. Es gibt immer einen Grund zu grinsen

**Anmerkung**: Nachdem Hutmacher wollte ich mich auch meinem zweiten Liebling zuwenden. Der Charakter hat mich schon seit meiner Kindheit ehrlich fasziniert (und mir auch manchmal etwas Angst gemacht... aber so sind wirklich interessante Charaktere nun mal ;D ).  
Wir lieben sie alle,  
die Cheshire-Katze!

* * *

Gehst du nach Links, so gehst du auch nach Rechts, denn egal welche Richtung du einschlägst, du findest immer dein Schicksal.  
Jedes Kind weiß das. Und dennoch tun sie so, als wüssten sie das nicht.  
Es ist belustigend zu sehen wie traurig der Hutmacher ist, wenn er doch wissen sollte, dass das Schicksal ihm in die gleiche Richtung führt, ob er nun schlecht oder gut gelaunt ist.  
Warum sollte er also schlecht gelaunt sein, wenn der Tag mit Grinsen leichter verstreicht.  
Wenn ihr es mir nicht glaubt, dann solltet ihr euch meinen Namen gut merken, er sei Beweis genug. Manche nennen mich Cheshire Katze, die Grinsekatze oder auch nur Chessur.  
Aber das Grinsen ist mein Element; und selbst wenn es nichts gibt worüber ihr grinsen könntet, ICH finde immer einen Grund.  
Ob nun, weil hier jeder denkt, es sei richtig was er tut, oder weil manche wissen, dass es nicht so ist.  
Selbst wenn die Königin am Morgen nur aufsteht um Jemanden hinzurichten, ich grinse, da es wirklich sinnlos ist. Ja, über sinnloses grinse ich genau so gerne, wie über Dinge, die tatsächlich Sinn machen.  
Nehmen wir zum Beispiel die Situation in der ich mich gerade befinde:  
Ich sitze ganz gemütlich, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf einem dicken Ast eines großen Baumes.  
Ob nun der Hase, der unter mir steht rückwärts läuft, oder vorwärts, ich werde weiterhin Grinsen, weil ich nicht anders kann.  
Selbst wenn mich jemand am Bein packen und mich aufhängen würde, selbst dann würde ich grinsen, weil ich die Tatsache, dass Jemand auf die Idee kam, mich aufzuhängen, äußerst interassant und lustig fände.  
Es gibt für mich keinen Grund mein Gemüt zu ändern, da ich auf alles gefasst bin; in dieser irren Welt.  
So gefasst, dass ich selbst irre bin.  
Der Beweis ist offensichtlich: wenn wir annehmen, dass ein Hund gescheit ist, dann ginge es garnicht anders, als zu behaupten, dass ich wirklich ungescheit bin.  
Denn ich bin das Gegenteil.  
Aber wenn du annimmst, dass ich gescheit bin, ich aber irre bin, dann bist du ebenfalls irre und der Beweis liegt wieder auf der Hand: in diesem Land sind alle durchgedreht.  
Was mir meine Tage jedoch äußerst angenehm macht.  
Zu guter letzt, werde ich jetzt verschwinden, um dem Hutmacher wieder über den Weg zu laufen.  
Erst verschwinden meine Füße, dann mein Körper, schließlich meine Vorderpfoten, bis nur mein Kopf übrig bleibt.  
Dann langsam wird auch mein Gesicht blasser. Zu guter Letzt verrät nur noch mein Grinsen, dass ich hier gewesen bin.  
Ich bin eben besonders.  
Denn vielleicht gibt es Katzen ohne Grinsen,  
aber habt ihr schon ein Grinsen ohne Katze gesehen?


End file.
